It is well known that these apparatus are used mainly within production departments for loading process machines such as: mixers, mills, driers, reactors, emulsifiers and metering devices, but also during handling operations for filing drums, bags, metal containers, big bags and finally in packaging departments for filing packaging machines, capsuling machines, tableting machines and metering machines.
These apparatus are silent, do not require maintenance and can be easily disassembled and washed.
In particular, the present invention relates to those apparatus intended essentially for applications in the chemical and pharmaceutical industries, where it is required to have a machine which can be easily cleaned and sterilized.
In commerce there exist already various companies which produce pneumatic conveyors which are more or less similar to each other, but none of these has the characteristic of being a machine which is totally pharmaceutical, where each single component may be easily disassembled, washed, dried and sterilized. In fact, only if all four of these steps can be performed, is it possible to speak of a pharmaceutical machine, while if only one of these steps is missing, the machine cannot be defined as such.
In order to satisfy these cleaning requirements, a modular machine consisting of individual components which can all be cleaned and sterilized has been devised.